These Special Moments
by youwatchusrunnn
Summary: The Doctor breaks River out of the stormcage, sharing some special times with her in the TARDIS. Rated M for sexual content ;


**So, this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and review if you feel like it :). **

* * *

><p>River came rushing into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.<p>

'Doctor?' she yelled, poking her head around.

'Yes, my love?' he answered, appearing from behind her.

She turned around to face him; he was holding a bunch of red roses. He handed them to her. 'These are for you' he smiled. She took them from him 'Oh sweetie, they're beautiful' she returned the smile, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He blushed as her lips touched his skin. He moved his hands to her hips, holding them firmly.

'I've missed you so much, River'

'I've missed you too, sweetie. I am so glad you got me out of that stormcage'

'It was my pleasure' he smirked, holding her hips a little tighter. She moved one of her hands up to his face, caressing his cheek. 'My doctor'

He smiled. 'My River'

She pulled away from him 'These would look lovely in my room' she exclaimed, looking down at the beautiful roses. 'Of course' he said, taking them from her and walking into the kitchen. He pulled out a vase from the cupboard, filled it with water, and placed the flowers carefully in it. She just stood there and watched him, unable to take her eyes off him.

He entered her room, unaware of his boundaries. He looked around 'How about here' he walked over to her bookshelf, placing the roses on top of it. 'Perfect' she exclaimed. He took a quick peek at some of the books she had, then he saw one that made him chuckle; the time travellers wife. He turned around, facing her. She moved close to him, maintaining eye-contact. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

'I love you, River' he exclaimed.

River smiled. 'I love you too, Doctor'

And with that being said, he lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her, gripping his shoulders. He pulled open her blouse, revealing her bra. Kissing down her neck to her chest, he unhooked her bra from behind, removing it gently. He had to stop for a moment to gaze upon her beautiful body. River let out a moan, and he smirked at the seductive sound.

Soon enough, the doctor had taken one of River's breasts into his mouth, sucking gently on her nipple. This earned him another moan from her, which aroused him, forcing him to suck harder. He swirled his tongue around the tip of her nipple with a grin.

He pulled his lips away from her nipple, meeting her eye as he rested his forehead against hers. She held him firmly, gripping his shoulders tighter.

'Doctor?'

'Yes, my darling?'

All River did was nod her head. That was all the Doctor needed before he removed her jeans and panties, so she was lying completely naked in front of him. He looked her up and down, captivated by her beauty.

She started to remove his clothing, first his jacket, then his shirt and untied his bowtie, letting it fall beside them. They never broke eye contact.

He toed off his shoes and socks as she unzipped his pants, pulling them off. Soon enough they were both naked, the Doctor lying on top of River. He kissed her tenderly, running his hands all over her body. She returned the kiss, holding his shoulders tighter. He kissed down her neck, chest and over her stomach. She moaned contently at his touch on her body.

He trailed his tongue down her inner thigh, stroking his fingers over her clit. River moaned loudly, running her hands through his hair. 'Oh Doctor' she screamed. He kissed back up her body till he reached her lips, gazing at them. He ran his finger over her soft, tender lips, staring her deep into her eyes.

She dragged her nails over his back, bucking her hips up against his. Her moans became louder as he continued to move his hands over her body, touching her in all the right places. He couldn't restrain himself any longer; the need for her was growing too strong. He moved his fingers from her lips, holding her hips firmly with his hands.

He entered her.

She cried out, digging her nails deeper into his back. She tightened her legs around his hips, feeling him thrust into her. His thrusts sped up as he felts River's legs tight around him, pushing deep into her. He kissed her neck forcefully before sucking hard, making sure to leave a love-bite.

River tilted her head back, giving the Doctor better access to her neck. He continued to thrust hard and fast, sucking harder on her neck. She screamed out his name, reaching orgasm. He took one last thrust into her, taking them both over the edge.

He withdrew himself from her, gazing down at her glistening body. She lifted one of her hands up to his face, moving his hair out of his eyes. 'Thank you for that, darling' she said. 'No', he replied. 'Thank you, River' he smiled. He rolled off her, his hands still holding her tightly. River buried her head in his chest, her wild curly locks brushing against his skin.

'I love you so much, Doctor' River exclaimed, holding him tighter.

'I love you too, River'

* * *

><p>And it is moments like these that the Doctor treasures. These special times he gets to spend with the woman he loves. Nothing else seems to matter when he has River in his arms, holding her tightly, never letting her go.<p> 


End file.
